Anything can happen in a seeker s night off
by Taipan Kiryu
Summary: G1. Skywarp decides to take a night off and takes Thundercracker to an Autobot s tavern to have some drinks. There they will find unfriendly faces and will be involved in weird situations. My personal tribute to this beloved pair of seekers.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything can happen in a Seeker****s night off**

**Written by Taipan**** Kiryu**

Synopsis: Skywarp decides to take a night off and takes Thundercracker to an Autobot's bar to have some drinks. There they will find unfriendly faces and will be involved in weird situations. My personal tribute to this beloved pair of Seekers.

_Author__s notes: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic. I LOVE Transformers, especially G1. English is not my first language, so it_'_s very probable you will find many grammar mistakes in this story, but I hope there won_'_t be very annoying. Well, enough with the talking, let_'_s get into action! Please don_'_t forget to review. I really want to know your opinions._

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and others. All I own is the story, which was written for entertainment purposes only. No profit was or will be made.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"WHAT?" Thundercracker screamed with his optics as opened as possible. "Absolutely no, Warp!! Are you out of your mind?"

Skywarp sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, TC, I'm not out of my mind. Think about it. Our shift finishes in two hours and after that we have the rest of the night free."

Thundercracker didn't answer immediately. He was pretending to be busy checking some data in one of the terminals of the huge computer of the Command Center of the Decepticon undersea base in Earth.

-"You're really crazy, Warp. I don't understand how you even dare to propose something so stupid…"

"Come on, bro! I have everything planned. We leave the base at exactly 1200 hours and come back at dawn. Nobody will notice."

"Soundwave will…"

"Soundwave will be busy all night with Megatron and Starscream testing that weird energy diamond we stole from the humans. Besides, he doesn't give a damn about our personal businesses."

Thundercracker stopped pretending he was looking at the screen of his terminal and glanced at his companion. Sometimes he really wondered if Skywarp had some kind of brain damage.

"_The Red Effigy_ is Autobot territory," he said trying to calm down. "If we get in there we'll get ourselves killed."

Skywarp smirked with contempt. "_The Red Effigy_ is neutral zone. We won't be bothered."

Before Thundercracker could reply, Skywarp embraced him by the neck. "Wait, before you continue your lecture listen to me… I have been making some research. Technically, _The Red Efiggy_ _is _Autobot territory, but they have no official dominion whatsoever. So, it's a neutral zone, some sort of permanent truce. There has not been violence in there in more than five million years."

"Yes, because in five million years no Decepticon has ever dare to show up… " was the dark answer from Thundercracker as he got rid of the embrace of his wingmate.

"Precisely _that's_ what we're going to change tonight. We can go. Nothing forbids us to do it."

"Right, just a bunch of Autobots who will blow our heads off as soon as we put one foot in their place."

"It's not _their _place, stop that crap! Come on, TC, why do you always have to be so pessimistic? The only thing we'll find there will be drinks and party!"

"And why do you always have to be so slagging irresponsible? How can you think in parties when we are in the middle of a war?"

"That's exactly why we need to take a little break. We deserve it."

"And what about the Autobots?"

"They won't attack us unless we do it first. That's the advantage of neutral zones. Besides, what's the point of having fun without a little risk?"

Thundercracker sighed. "I still think it's the worst idea you've ever had."

"And I still think you are too strict. Come on, TC! You are my best friend and I really want us to do this together."

Thundercracker folded his arms across his chest and looked with anger at Skywarp. The fragging black and purple Seeker always seemed to know how to manipulate him.

"And what about Megatron? If he finds out about this we'll know how it feels to be blasted by a certain fusion cannon."

Skywarp smirked. "Don't worry about that. I used my influences and arranged us to be assigned to night patrol."

"Thrust?"

"Close. Ramjet, actually. He owned me a favor and didn't mind to exchange his night patrol with us. See? We have an excuse to be absent tonight."

"I don't know, Warp… getting inside enemy territory… and no one will know. If something happens…"

"What will happen is that you and I will get completely wasted, brother! And with the best high grade energon in the galaxy!" Skywarp laughed holding Thundercracker's head and rubbing it brusquely with his fist.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews. Yours are the first ones I ever receive, and you made me extremely happy. Once again please don't put so much attention to my grammar mistakes and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

To most of the Autobots, _The Red Effigy_ was a space paradise. However, the place itself lacked of enchantment. It was nothing more than an artificial satellite floating close to the Mercury orbit.

It was constructed with metallic spare parts and from the outside it looked like a big piece of colorful junk. However, the junk had some sort of order and a curious architectural style. Above the wide entrance, a very big neon sign announced the name of the legendary tavern, shelter of hundreds of Autobots who enjoyed good high grade energon and loved the night life.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker arrived to _The Red Effigy_ about an hour after leaving the Decepticon base on Earth. As they were approaching, Thundercracker's uneasiness became stronger.

"I don't know, Warp…" he said as they transformed to their standard forms and landed outside the tavern. "I think we should go back. This place is full of enemies". He gave an uneasy look at the half dozen Autobot shuttles that were parked outside.

"Relax, TC. They can't attack us. We're just two mechs trying to have some fun and a couple of drinks."

"Do you have your weapons loaded, as we agreed?"

"Totally, but we won't need them. Trust me."

"Remember, if anything goes wrong you'll teleport back out here and we'll blast off immediately."

"Don't worry. I already memorized the coordinates of this place in case of an emergency."

"Just don't forget to take me with you!"

Skywarp laughed and shook his head.

As they were approaching to the door, the sound of voices, laughter and music became stronger. Thundercracker felt more nervous with every step and considered again the possibility of leaving. But it was too late for that. Skywarp opened the door and it was until that moment when Thundercracker felt a true, urgent and brutal need to get a slag out of there.

It was a weird moment, like getting inside a black hole. Silence took over two astro seconds after both Decepticon Seekers opened the door. The music, the laughter, the talking, the sound of energon cubes and bottles, everything stopped at the same time.

Even the old Gamblertick, owner and bartender of _The Red Effigy_, looked startled at the newcomers with his mouth open, reminding himself to register that date, the first time _ever _two Decepticons entered his tavern.

Thundercracker stood beside Skywarp, just in front of the door. Never in his life had he felt this insecure, nervous and vulnerable. The place was literally _full_ of Autobots, most of them unknown to the blue Seeker, but there were also a bunch of more familiar faces. Sitting around a table in the center of the place, Blaster, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Smokescreen watched both Decepticons with the same astonishment as their fellow Autobots.

On the other hand, Skywarp seemed to be enjoying the moment. He returned the glances of his enemies with an evil smirk. After some seconds he nodded his head to Thundercracker and walked to the bartender, who was polishing some empty cubes behind a bar at the bottom of the tavern. The blue Seeker followed his friend, avoiding visual contact with any Autobot.

They walked what seemed to Thundercracker a very long distance to the bartender. The silence continued. The only sound that could be heard in _The Red Effigy_ at that moment was the steps of both Decepticons.

Skywarp arrived to the bartender. "Hey! Two of the good stuff," he ordered with sharp voice.

A general whisper begun to sound among the tables full of Autobots, though Skywarp didn't seem to notice. Thundercracker cursed himself for the hundredth time that night for following the crazy ideas of his wingmate. He would have given a wing for being in the safety of the Decepticon base instead of this deadly trap.

Gamblertick, the bartender, hesitated a moment but walked toward an energon dispenser with two empty cubes on his hands.

The whispering continued and also the noise of some chairs moving as Gamblertick filled the cubes with high grade energon. After he finished, he placed them on the bar in front of the Decepticons. Skywarp tossed a couple of Cybertronian credits to the air.

A red hand stopped them, much before they arrived to their destiny.

"Your credits are valueless here, Decepticon," said an angry Ironhide.

Skywarp turned to face Ironhide, so close that their bodies almost touched. He took one cube and drank it entirely by one single swallow. Ironhide's face became more aggressive.

"We better leave, Warp," Thundercracker said slowly, putting his hand on his companion shoulder.

Skywarp place his cube on the bar, very close to Gamblertick hand. "Give me another one," he spat, his eyes settled on Ironhide's.

The Autobot stepped even closer to Skywarp, pushing him with his body. "I think you have a problem of understanding, _Decepticon_. Your credits…"

"Are as good as any other," interrupted Gamblertick, placing another full cube in front of Skywarp.

Ironhide looked at the old Transformer and then back to Skywarp, but said nothing. He placed roughly Skywarp's money on the bar and got back to his table. Skywarp smiled savoring his triumph and drank the second cube as fast as he did with the first.

Thundercracker sighed in silence as the music started to play again. "That was very close," he said.

The black and purple Seeker smirked. "Autofools zero, Decepticons one," he replied waving his hand toward Gamblertick.

"Don't abuse, Warp."

"Calm down. I can control myself perfectly. You should have seen me back in Cybertron, before the war. Thirty cubes of energon and I was still on my feet."

"I mean with the Autobots…"

"Oh, they. You already saw there's nothing to worry about. Don't give a slag about those fraggers."

Skywarp took a more careful look at the tavern. It seemed that everything was coming back to normal. Almost all the Autobots were back to their private conversations, though every now and then they looked suspiciously at both Decepticons. However, Ironhide and the others were looking straight to them, with angry and unfriendly faces. Only Blaster and Smokescreen seemed to find the situation very entertaining.

Thundercracker relaxed a little and took his energon cube. He started to drink with very little sips. Unlike Skywarp, he was a very bad drinker, and if he wanted to stay alert in that Autobot's nest, he needed to have all his senses in perfect shape. He saw Skywarp talking to Gamblertick, who nodded and disappeared through a door. Some seconds later he was back with a blue bottle and four clean small cubes. He gave them to Skywarp.

"And now is when the real fun begins," the black Seeker smirked.

Thundercracker watched him walk to a table just beside Ironhide's one. The blue jet decided not to follow his friend and stay in his place. Just what the slag his freak friend was about to do?

Skywarp stopped in front of his target, a table occupied by three female Autobots, who looked at the black and purple Seeker with open curiosity.

"Good night, ladies," he said with his more seductive voice. "I noticed you are alone and is my duty as a gentlebot to make you company".

The three female Autobots started to laugh, amazed by the daring attitude of their enemy.

"We were doing pretty fine without you, thanks a lot," replied one of them. Skywarp recognized her as Darkstalker, an important officer of the Autobot resistance in Cybertron.

"Forgive me to insist, but this fine energon only deserve to be tasted by delicate lips like yours."

A couple of steps behind Skywarp, Ironhide clinched his fists. Also Cliffjumper's face turned red of anger. From his spot, Thundercracker noticed and stayed alert, cursing Skywarp at the same time.

Skywarp, however, didn't seem to notice anything unusual. He seemed not to care to be surrounded by enemies. He opened the bottle and filled the four cubes.

"My, my…" said Speedup, one of the fastest Autobots ever created. "Are you flirting with us, Decepticon?"

Skywarp smiled gallantly and offered the drinks to the females.

The third Autobot, the spy Ashtorage, was the first one to accept the beverage.

"No offense, flyboy, but gentlebots are not precisely common between the ones of your kind."

"There're always exceptions, as you can see," he replied, letting his optics travel through the seductive forms of the Autobot spy.

He handed a cube to Darkstalker, who watched uneasily the rifles on Skywarp´s arms.

"It's your first time here, I can see. But you should know weapons are not welcome in _The Red Effigy_."

Skywarp looked at his arm and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, I will take that in consideration next time."

"So I assume it's not in your plans to activate that tonight" Ashtorage said taking a sip from her cube.

"Of course not. And even if, I would give it a second thought knowing that the legendary Ashtorage is present. Your speed and aiming are very famous between us Decepticons, though I notice that the fame of your beauty was very short compared to the real thing".

Ashtorage remained silent but quickly took another sip from her cube, trying to hide her smile.

"So you continue to be that ladiesbot you used to be before the war, right Skywarp? You had fame, back then…"

"What can I say? I love femmes," Skywarp smirked.

"Even femmes with a red symbol?" Darkstalker carefully asked, looking at Skywarp's purple insignias behind her glass.

"_Especially_ the ones with a red symbol. It fits very well with their optics."

Skywarp's remark was received with friendly laughter from the three femmes.

"Your friend back there seems to be a little shy," said Speedup, looking at Thundercracker behind her shoulder.

Skywarp looked at his teammate and made him a signal, but the blue Seeker didn't move an inch. "Hey, TC, come here! Bah… don't mind him. He has the absurd idea I'm fraternizing with the enemy."

"And aren't you?" asked Darkstalker.

"Enemy? I don't see any enemy in here."

"You really have a lot of nerve, Decepticon" Darkstalker smirked.

Speedup glanced again at Thundercracker. "I think your friend is very cute".

* * *

Half an hour later, Skywarp and Ashtorage were dancing a slow melody in a dance floor in the middle of the tavern, their bodies very close. Most of the customers were already used to the presence of both Decepticon Seekers and weren't paying attention to them anymore. Only Ironhide and his teammates continued their uncomfortable vigilance.

"But what the slag those Deceptiscums think they are doing? Coming to _The Red Effigy_ like if it was _their_ territory" Cliffjumper snarled, clinching his fists.

"It's a neutral zone, Cliffjumper" Bumblebee sighed. "They actually can come if they want…"

"Great! Then soon we will have this place full of Decepticon trash," growled Ironhide with his arms folded.

Blaster looked at Ironhide and tried as hard as he could to hide a smirk. It was so amusing to see his friend so annoyed. And Blaster knew exactly why. Besides the fact of having two of their worst enemies in a place the Autobots considered theirs, Ironhide was furious because he had tried to seduce Ashtorage for years and now Skywarp had the femme leaning on his chest in just half an hour.

"Relax, Ironhide, just leave them alone," Speedup said.

Ironhide looked at the female. "You surprise me, Speedup, all of you. The Decepticons are our enemies and you accept this clown as one of our own."

"He is a very nice guy, actually. You should try to talk to him sometime and you will see."

"Nice guy? That psycho? No way! If you would have ever fought against him you wouldn't say that. He's a slagging coward, appearing and disappearing all the time, shooting your back at the first chance. One of the most despicable jets of that damn Decepticon aerial unit or whatever they name it."

Speedup shrunk her shoulders and got up from her chair. She walked to Thundercracker, who gave a quick and nervous sip to his glass, which remained almost untouched.

"What is this? An epidemic? Now our girls prefer Decepticons?" Cliffjumper asked with a grimace.

Darkstalker laughed. "You too, Cliffjumper? You should be a little more tolerant. Those Decepticons and my girls are just having fun. Let them be."

Smokescreen smirked at the sight of the very nervous Thundercracker talking with Speedup. "I wonder what Optimus would say if he could witness this scene."

Ironhide tipped his fingers on the table. "He wouldn't be pleased, that's for sure".

A very amusing laughter silenced the conversation. On the dance floor, Skywarp was holding Ashtorage in his arms. For the position of their bodies, it was obvious that they slipped with something, and just the quick reaction of the Seeker stopped them to hit the floor. The Decepticon saw his chance and kissed the Autobot in the mouth. She embraced him by the neck and returned the kiss.

That was it. Ironhide couldn't hold it anymore. Before the other Autobots could do anything to stop him, the furious weapon specialist tossed his chair to the floor and jumped toward the romantic couple, anger filling his optics.

_To be continued._

* * *

_Wow! I finished chapter 2. I hope you like it. I was going to include another Autobot to be the "jealous" one, but I thought it would be funny to put Ironhide in this situation. Of course, for this fanfic I pretended Chromia is not around his life. I created the characters of Gamblertick, Speedup, Ashtorage and Darkstalker only for this fanfic, though I am thinking about writing a story of TC and Speedup, but we will see about that. If you want to use the characters please be my guest, just let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author__s notes: Hiya there! First of all, a million thanks to all of you who reviewed. I can__t stop telling you how happy your reviews make me :o) So, this is it, the third and final chapter of this my first fanfic. I hope you__ll enjoy the ending._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everything happened so fast. Nobody had time to react or to even think. Ironhide was a red beam of energy full of anger. Everything around him disappeared. He could only see the scene in front of him. Ashtorage and that slagging Decepticon.

"Iron, Iron! Wait!!" Bumblebee cried after him, but Ironhide didn't listen. He just couldn't. His audios were closed to anything else but his fury.

He was in front of the couple in a matter of astro seconds. Skywarp and Ashtorage were still kissing each other, so they didn't notice his arrival. Ironhide roughly grabbed Skywarp from one wing and punched him on the face, throwing him to the floor.

"You already had enough fun for tonight, Decepticon! We were very tolerant with you but this is it! Get the slag out of here before I blast the hell out of…"

Before Ironhide could finish talking, the fallen figure in front of him disappeared. Half a second later, there was a purple light behind him and the weapon specialist felt a violent hit on the nape that threw him a couple of steps forward. He turned immediately to see Skywarp, who was standing behind him.

"But of course! You can't lift a finger without teleporting, can you piece of scum?"

Skywarp pointed his weapons toward Ironhide's face but the strong arm of Thundercracker came from behind and stopped him, holding his forearms.

"Enough, Warp! You got even. We didn't come here looking for problems."

"Well, you already found them, Decepticons!" Cliffjumper shouted stepping beside Ironhide.

"Whenever you want, runt!" Skywarp replied, trying to get rid of Thundercraker's grip.

"Don't you dare to call him runt, you slagging piece of junk!" Ironhide barked, being stopped by all his teammates who arrived just in time to stop him from charging into the Decepticons.

"Calm down, Iron, come on! The Cons were not doing anything wrong," Blaster said, standing between both groups.

"Exactly! The only one with the brain damage in here is you, Autobot!" Skywarp retorted, struggling to get rid of his friend grip. Thundercracker had to hold him with both arms.

"OK, this is enough. Don't push it too far, Skywarp. You two better leave before we do something we could regret" Smokescreen intervened.

"You have no right to throw us out of here!" was the furious reply from the black Seeker.

The female Autobots were watching seriously the scene in front of them. Darkstalker turned to face her teammates. "Enough macho attitude for one night. Let's go girls. Autobots or Decepticons, all males are neanderthals". She pushed Ashtorage and Speedup to the door; both reluctantly followed.

Skywarp's anger disappeared just like that, as he looked to the door and shouted. "Can I call you?"

But Ashtorage couldn't reply. She disappeared behind the slender figure of Speedup, who glanced at Thundercracker with sadness.

As soon as the door hissed close behind the femmes, Skywarp's face returned to an expression of fury and he glanced back at Ironhide. "You are doomed, Ironfrag! _Nobody_ ruins me a date! I'll tell you what'll happen. I'll teleport five times, and each time I appear back I'm going to empty my weapons on every one of you, slagging Autobots!"

"No, Warp!" Thundercracker quickly interrupted. "You won't do anything, did you hear me? Nothing at all.

"And who is going to stop me?!"

"If Megatron finds out about this, you will be in a very serious problem, think about it."

The only mention of Megatron's name seemed to have an immediate effect on Skywarp, who froze and stopped struggling against his wingmate.

Ironhide clinched his fists. "So? What are you waiting for, Decepticon scum? Teleport whenever you want. I dare you."

"That won't happen, Autobot, so all of you better back off and we will leave in peace. Do we have a deal?" Thundercracker said.

Skywarp struggled again. "What are you talking about, TC?? We are not going anywhere!! Hey you, bartender, gimme another bottle of your best energon!" he shouted looking at the fearful Gamblertick, who was hiding behind the bar.

"Come on, Warp. You have drunk enough for tonight. You're getting over energized". As soon as he finished talking, Thundercracker found himself holding the air. Skywarp teleported and, a purple glimpse after, Ironhide kissed the floor victim of a violent punch.

Cliffjumper honored his name and jumped toward the aggressor, but Skywarp teleported again and appeared at the bar. "Ha ha ha, you are soooo slow, Autobots! You are no match for me," he laughed as he grabbed Thundercracker's energon cube, which remained almost full.

Ironhide charged against Skywarp. Smokescreen turned toward Thundercracker and cautionary prepared for battle. "So, Thundercracker? Won't you intervene?"

The blue and grey Seeker shrugged his shoulders. "I'm tired of this. I can't deal with him when he is in one of his moods."

Blaster smiled and lifted a cube half full of energon. "Well said, man. You see, your buddy there made a mistake. Ironhide has been trying to score with Ashtorage for a while and well…"

Thundercracker smirked from inside. So the old grumpy Ironhide was jealous?

Meanwhile, Ironhide arrived to Skywarp. "Stop being a coward for once in your life and fight!".

Skywarp frowned. "Don't call me coward! It's not my fault that your inferior technology doesn't allow you to teleport."

"Please, please sirs… don't make problems in my tavern…" Glambertick muttered, his voice shaky.

Ironhide looked at the old Transformer and then back to Skywarp. "Do you want to go outside, Decepticon?"

"Sure," replied Skywarp, drinking in one sip all what was left in Thundercracker's cube. He teleported after that.

Ironhide frowned. "I hate when he does that." And he walked straight to the exit.

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee followed immediately. The yellow Autobot was begging. "Please, please Ironhide… don't make a fool of yourself." But he was not listened.

Thundercracker and Smokescreen sighed and followed the group outside the tavern. Blaster rubbed his hands with pleasure. "Cool man, fight, fight, fight!"

* * *

A cold winter surrounded _The Red Effigy_ as both Skywarp and Ironhide faced each other.

Thundercracker was behind Skywarp, whispering to his audios. "We're still on time to leave, Warp. Come on, this will only end in disaster".

"This is personal, TC. This Autobot attacked me for free and he must get what he deserves. Whatever happens, don't interfere."

"Well, he's right about that. He was not doing any harm, man," Blaster affirmed.

Ironhide frowned at the communications officer. "Which side are you, Blaster? He didn't have to come here in the first place."

Smokescreen stood between both groups. "Alright you two, since you decided to go on with this, I just want to remind both of you to make a clean fight. This is neutral territory, not a war zone, which means no weapons, no special abilities and no dirty tricks."

"Did you hear that Deceptijerk? That means no sissy teleporting," Ironhide scowled.

"I don't need to teleport to break that disgusting face of yours, you ugly abort of a Quintesson," Skywarp replied, his fists ready to crush Autobot's metal.

Smokescreen retreated and so did the others. Both fighters approached each other with anger filling their optics.

Ironhide attacked first. A fist as hard as a cannon blast impacted Skywarp's face, who almost fell to the ground.

Thundercracker shuddered with the violence of the hit. Ironhide was a deadly fighter, very respected among Decepticons, almost as much as Optimus Prime himself.

However, Skywarp recovered immediately and punched back a brutal hit to Ironhide's stomach. The weapon specialist bended and stepped back.

Thundercracker felt relieved. Although Skywarp's specialty was aerial combat, he was not bad in hand to hand fights.

For several minutes, the only sound that could be heard outside _The Red Effigy_ was the brutal music of the blows, plus eventual curses. The fight was very intense, worth of two brave gladiators. Although Ironhide was stronger and more experienced in that kind of combat, Skywarp balanced with his speed and flexibility. At some point, both fighters stopped insulting each other and started to look at each other with something very close to respect.

Suddenly, both punched each other at the same time and fell to the floor. When their teammates noticed they were taking some time to get up, decided that it was enough.

Thundercracker kneeled beside Skywarp and helped him to get up. "So, tough guy? Did you have enough?" he said with friendly voice.

Skywarp got up slowly and looked at Ironhide. "Don't hide, Autobot, we still have the second round to go…"

Ironhide was in the same condition as his rival. "Sure, bring it on."

Smokescreen lifted his friend by the arms. "That's it, chief. Neither you or him can continue."

Ironhide remained silent for a moment and then he looked at Skywarp. "I guess… I guess you are not that bad, Skywarp, for a Decepticon I mean…"

Skywarp's face relaxed. "Neither you… for an Autobot of course".

Blaster lifted his energon cube and offered it to Skywarp. "Excellent fight, you guys! The best I've seen in vorns, I swear to Primus!"

The Seeker hesitated for a second but then accepted the cube and emptied it with a single sip. Blaster laughed. "What a throat! This guy is a party!"

* * *

Two hours later, only seven customers remained inside _The Red Effigy_. In front of the bar, Skywarp was drinking from a bottle, Ironhide hugging one of his shoulders and Blaster the other one. The three Transformers extremely over energized.

"How can you drink soooo much and keep functioning, Ssshkygarp?" Blaster asked with a very dumb voice. "You should be like that already…" he pointed at Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, who were lying unconscious over a table with big smiles on their faces, their bodies surrounded by empty transparent cubes.

"Watch and learn, Glassster, watch and learn…" was the even dumber answer from Skywarp.

Ironhide patted Skywarp's face with his optics almost dimmed. "You are nooot that bad, Deshepticon… But beware, you may be not that lucky next time…"

Skywarp laughed. "You still have a lot to learn, Gaironhide… a looooot… Hey TC!! Come here and toast with us!"

Thundercracker shook his head from the chair he was sitting on. Beside him was Smokescreen, both were drinking regular energon.

"You are lucky, Thundercracker. You just have to deal with one over energized mech. Just to imagine what the slag I'm going to do with four… Life sucks."

Thundercracker slightly smiled.

"So," Smokescreen continued, "what's your story? How did you end here after all? It was a big surprise to see you guys here, it takes guts."

"My mistake. Seems like I never learn to close my audios to his crazy ideas."

"You two are very close, right?"

"Just wingmates."

Smokescreen smiled. It was obvious that Thundercracker cared a lot for Skywarp, but as any Decepticon he would try to hide any signal of affective emotion. A very Decepticon attitude, for sure, which reminded the Autobot who he was talking to.

"You are a serious guy indeed, aren't you?"

Thundercracker looked uneasily at the Autobot and then back to his cube. "Fraternizing with the enemy is the worst thing a soldier can do in the middle of a war" he seriously stated.

"Why? Are you afraid that if we talk a little, or if they get over energized together, we may have some sort of second thoughts if we face each other on the battle field tomorrow?"

"Affirmative."

"I see your point, but it won't kill you to forget about those things for one day, don't you think? Moments like this… are very rare, after all."

Thundercracker was about to say something but a very drunk Skywarp collapsed over his shoulders, almost throwing both of them to the floor.

"Hey, TC! I want to introduce you to my new friends, Gaironhide and Glaster…"

"Hi Dondercracker!!" both Ironhide and Blaster said at the same time, as over energized as Skywarp.

Thundercracker tried to free himself from Skywarp's grip, but it was useless. "Guys, he's Dondercracker… my beeeeeeest friend ever!"

"It's a pleasure Deshepticon… hip… Sgaiwarp's friends are my friends…" Ironhide babbled.

Ironhide slipped and landed on Smokescreen, throwing him to the floor. Skywarp celebrated the scene clapping his hands. "These Autobots are freaks! I love them!"

Thundercracker did his best to hide a smirk. "Yeah, right… Well, be better get going, Warp. Our shift begins in two hours and I don't know how the slag I'm going to explain your absence to Megatron, because obviously you won't be able to make it in this condition."

Skywarp shook his head and looked for more drinks on the table. "Bah bah bah… Megatron likes his soldiers to have fun…. Hey, you guys! A toast for my great leader… To Megatron!" he raised a cube.

Ironhide and Blaster raised his cubes too. "To Megatron!" they happily toasted in unison.

Thundercracker knew he would never forget that scene in his life. Autobots toasting for Megatron… It had to be the most insane moment he had seen during the war.

"Hey, hey… but don't you forget about my leader too…" Blaster stammered.

Skywarp raised his cube again. "But of course! To Optimus Prime!"

"To Optimus Prime!" was the general answer.

Thundercracker couldn't hold it anymore and burst on laughter. Smokescreen was right after all. There was nothing wrong to forget about some things for a day. After all, anything could happen in a Seeker´s night off.

**THE END**

* * *

_Well, this was it for my first fanfiction. I hope I didn'__t abuse too much on the characters, and although I know some of them were for moments OOC, I made it in sake of the humor. This was supposed to be a funny story after all._


End file.
